drunken ballernia waltz
by arisu rin
Summary: -Dance the drunken ballerina waltz because through all the twists, dips, and turns you just might fall in love.- One-sided Ethan/Lyra. One-sided Lance/Lyra. Slight Silver/Lyra.


**disclaimer: **Pokemon not mine.  
**note: **I'm rather proud of this one. Something about the rain makes me write heartbreak and love. Things I have never experience before. Point of view is Gold. Lyra. Silver. In that order. Updated. Shout out goes to Kaori Kuni. For giving me input on this slight change.  
**pairings:** one-sided Gold/Lyra. one-sided Lance/Lyra. slight Silver/Lyra.  
**i want:** my muse back...updates will come late since everything I'm writing is going under major operation.

* * *

**drunken ballerina waltz**

…

**Once upon a time there was a girl who always needed to be rescued. **

**Once upon a time there was a boy who always came to her rescue. **

**She was the princess.**

**He was the prince. **

**She did not fall in love.**

**He did.**

_(Because no one wants the picture perfect happy ending.)_

…

Somewhere along the lines of, heartbreak, you realize that she didn't need someone like you. Someone so perfect and kind, she didn't need a perfect prince, she just needed you, flaws and all. She needed someone, not even a prince; she just needed someone who wouldn't be all sweet and romantic. She needed someone, to make her feel alive.

So when you confessed to her that faithful day, she broke your heart in two with some simple words. Funny how words could break a person, break you in half. Even your mothers were surprised, and when asked about it, she stated that no one wants the picture perfect happy ending.

And when you thought about, you realized that she wasn't the type of girl, who would fawn over little things like helping her when she fell. She was independent, she was strong, and she could take whatever the world has thrown at her. She just wasn't ready yet.

You just refused to admit it.

So you babied her, and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, which always looked at you in a particular way. It wasn't pity, just guilt. She felt bad, that she couldn't return her feelings of love and affection. So she ran.

She ran all over Johto. Traveling and battling, until that faithful day when she called you late at night, to tell you that she's in love. She's in love, and all she can see is rainbows and butterflies. It's as if she forgotten that you were right there, you were still in love with her. But she didn't see that, she was blinded by love.

And so were you.

Blinded by your love for her so much, that you would take the pain of hearing her fall in love with another man, just so you could hear her voice and still have the Fates tie your strings together, but it was too late. The string was already cut off. You just refused to realize it.

…

**Once upon a time there was a girl, who refused to be called princess that loved magic. **

**Once upon a time, there was a magician who roamed the land, confounding all he met with a smile.**

** They met.**

** She fell in love.**

** He didn't.**

** But she still loved magic and his smile.**

_(Because she still loves him.)_

…

When you first met him, he was creating mystical acts of wonder, with his presence. And all those tricks were done because of you. Because only he can make your heart race in such speed, make your pale skin turn scarlet, and make you fall in love.

But he never noticed it.

Your winks and how you unconsciously searched for his hand in the dark as you explored the Rocket base. He never noticed your subtle flirtatious remarks, nor has he felt you leaning into his touch. He was just oblivious.

You fumed at that. You were upset. You were anguished and tormented, because of this feeling that was driving you to the edge of insanity. Because he is oh so lovely, with his red hair and brilliant eyes, he's kind and he creates things.

He creates wonder and ecstasy and makes the world full of rapture and thrills with his presence. Wanna see a magic trick? He'll make things happen with his wondrous pokémon. He wears a cape, like a magician. Eusine wears a cape, but he's obsessed with a pokémon that would never call to him. Unlike him, who would reach for the stars, making the sky glimmer as his pokémon fly.

And sometimes at night, you would chant his name over and over under your breath, sometimes out loud. Lance. Lance. Lance. Lance. His name keeps rolling off your tongue, and it sounds so beautiful, so gallant.

He's a hero, and you're a damsel in distress.

And he will save you.

But he didn't. And you never confessed. What was the point? When after months of searching for him, you found him in love with someone else. He didn't act like he was in love, but you could see it. They way his gaze would be distracted, and the light red on his face. And when he walked by you. You could have sworn he said, "I'm sorry."

And that's when you start to cry.

…

**Once upon a time there was a girl, who decided not to be a damsel in distress anymore. **

**Once upon a time there was a boy, who decided not to be a hero anymore. **

**She became the hero. **

**He became the antihero. **

**And they fell in love.**

_(Because the third time's a charm.)_

…

You were shocked when you saw her like this. Slightly broken, staring at the ground with melancholy angst, she was sitting on the ground with golden tears streaming down her face. And when she looked at you, she smiled.

"Are you o-" You began to ask, because even though you don't really care for the girl, it wasn't good to leave a girl crying in the rain all alone, especially when you know them. But then she cuts you off, and you are surprised, because she never did that before. She's a nice, polite girl, and cutting people off is not what nice polite girls do. But still she cuts you off.

"I'm fine. I really am. You believe me, right?" She says and smiles a big smile. But it wasn't pure, nor was it genuine and you didn't like that. Not. One. Bit. Because she was Soul, and she was supposed to me the definition for pure and innocent, for her to be tainted was a sin. And upon closer inspection of her eyes, you realize she's in love. She's broken hearted.

"You believe me, right?" She asks again, her voice wavering a little as you continue to look into her eyes. Because the eyes are the windows of the soul, and seeing her soul is likes seeing fairytales together, some broken some alive, some in love, some in like. It's like seeing something so sweet like honey. Like fairytales made out of candy, you decide, before you speak.

"No." You state and she starts crying again and you are starting to feel a little bad, because seeing her cry, makes you feel awful, and you don't like that feeling, so you stay with her. Or at least, that's what you keep telling yourself.

You weren't perfect, you weren't that hero that everyone loved and cared for. You weren't like her, she was the heroine, and she will save the day with the whole world supporting her. There was a difference between you and her. She was pure, you were tainted. You had a hard past, she had an easy one. But still she never judged you for what you did.

Then you surprised yourself and her, when you wrapped you arms around her and engulfed her in light awkward hug, which she leaned into quickly. She cried and you held her there in the rain. By the time the rain stopped, she murmured words that made you look up and smile slightly.

"I don't want to be a damsel in distress anymore."

"You never were, Soul. You never were." She smiled, so brilliantly so pure, which makes the gloomy gray clouds that suffocated her disappear. He could see the candy castles in her eyes, but this time they weren't melting.

And for the first time in years you felt hope.

…

**~Dance the drunken ballerina waltz because through all the twists, dips, and turns you just might fall in love~**

…


End file.
